The Wolf, the Rain, & the Sky Between Them
by chelsea-chee
Summary: It was like their own kind of treaty. One would have me first, but the other would have me forever. Jacob/Bella, Edward/Bella


_**Hello people! Well, this is my first time trying out for Twilight. I fell in love with the books, the 3**__**rd**__**being my fav. Anywho, I'm afraid I must say that I root for both Team Edward **__**&**__**Team Jacob. -sigh- I do love both pairings. But that's how this little idea decided to pop into my head. It'll take place after Eclipse, except I'm going to change up the ending a little bit. Let's just say… Jacob didn't… "disappear", hmm? Anyway, besides my constant blathering on, this will be a two-shot. This chapter will be Jacob/Bella while the other will be Edward/Bella. Kinda fills my need for both, no? But whichever side you're on, you can just read that chapter. Another thing that's good for y'all is over where I spend most of my time, the Naruto section, I'm quite known for my lemon, so… you'll be getting some good there! hehe! So, without further ado, let the story begin & enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** No, I do not own the Twilight series. If I did, I wouldn't have waited until the very end of Eclipse for Jacob & Bella to have a "real" kiss.**_

_**Summary:**__** It was like their own kind of treaty. One would have me first, but the other would have me forever. Jacob/Bella, Edward/Bella**_

**Part I**

Rain fell, as usual. It was no different than any other day in Forks, cloudy and rainy. No different to a normal person, someone that had a normal life, normal friends, normal loves. But to me, it was a day that could change everything. Then again, I not normal. I used to be, but that was before I moved here, when I lived with my mom in bright, sunny Phoenix, Arizona.

The future was in my hands, my easily fumbled hands. And it was my future, to be precise. If the future was an object, I would have destroyed my own a long time ago. On accident of course. But this time, I really could destroy the future. It all depended on what I said, how I felt. One wrong word, and I could lose everything Edward and I have built together. I was just afraid of losing my best friend's friendship- Edward was afraid of losing me.

Edward worries too much. I told him it would be fine, we would be fine. He _was_ my true love after all. The person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, _beyond the grave_. Edward still worried, I guess there was no way around that. I guess we had switched spots, for the moment, me being the one that's calm while he worried about what could go wrong.

The car ride was smooth, like we were gliding on air, despite Edward driving forty miles over the speed limit. Outside, there was no light; the sun already faded from my vision. Nerves set in as I looked out at the blackness, the confidence I seemed to have hours ago, gone.

It was like their own kind of treaty, something that only applied between the two of them. And me. I was the one that first mentioned it, the pain in my heart overwhelming my thoughts. One of them would have me first, that one being Jacob Black. Edward was furious when I first said it, tossing away the idea like it was a piece of trash. But as I continued to talk about it, he noticed the pain. The pain of what I would feel if this _didn't_ happen. So he reluctantly agreed.

Jacob was ecstatic, immediately agreeing to the idea before all the words had left my mouth. I knew Edward was looking forward to me be being his… first. But I had convinced him that if that happened, I could never be with Jake. I would be Edward's, always and eternity, for forever- I could only be Jake's for one night.

I love Jacob, and I have no regrets loving him. But it only makes it harder because I love Edward more. We both knew that. But I couldn't leave Jacob, days before my wedding without… something! True, I had said goodbye to him earlier, cut strings loose, but he wouldn't leave my mind. Day in and day out, constantly in my thoughts. And that's when I realized it.

The only way I could move on from our soon-to-be past relationship, was I had to do everything I could possibly do with Jacob Black.

And there was only one thing left.

I shivered from my thoughts, watching as Edward glanced over at me from the driver's side. "Cold?" he asked, his voice soft, almost borderline to sadness. We had barely said anything the whole ride, mostly due to me be being lost within my own thoughts. I shook my head in response to his question, but wrapped my arms around myself anyway. It wasn't because I was cold, I was scared. Scared at what I had gotten myself into. Would Edward be mad? Was he just holding it in, until tomorrow? What if things don't go as planned with Jacob? What if I mess things up more, like I usually do?

"Stop worrying," I heard Edward's voice say, disrupting my thoughts. I wondered if my face was that easy to read to him. I turned my head to see him staring at the road, his image outlined by the paleness of his skin. "You'll be fine, I have faith in you." He turned to look at me, his gold eyes radiating warmth into the darkness of his car. He smiled afterwards, the whites of his teeth shining as well. Damn vampires with their perfectly shiny white teeth.

His smiles made my self-doubt fade, as I smiled afterwards at him. But I still became worried when I felt the car smoothly roll to a stop. I looked out the windshield, seeing only but one headlight in return. I gulped, trying to calm myself down, as I slowly reached for the handle. A cold hand suddenly covering mine stopped me. I looked over to see Edward wearing one of his serious expressions on his face. "Be careful… all right Bella?" he said as I nodded, trying to place a smile on my face but it failed.

"Call me when you need to be picked up." With that, his hand was gone, the door wide-open, drizzle softly falling on my jeans. I waited for a second, waited for him to kiss me good-bye, like he usually did. But there was none. I had asked for none beforehand, wanting to smell as "clean" as I possibly could for Jacob. Tonight was all about him, and no one else.

I stepped out of the car, closing the door shut behind him. I walked forward, hoping that's where Jake was since the light seemed to have disappeared. I knew I had past the borderline when I heard tires squeal behind me. I turned my head in just enough time to see the silver Volvo dashing away from me and out of sight. I heard another motor rev, one much more loudly, feeling the heat of the headlight switch back on. I must be close.

I turned back around to see Jacob, sitting atop his black motorcycle, smiling down at me. I smiled back, one not forced, as he stuck out his hand to help me up. I waved it off as I climbed onto the bike behind him, the help unneeded. I wrapped my arms around his waist, immediately feeling his warmth, how different it was from the kind Edward gave off.

"Hang on," he said, his voice gruff, deeper. Another difference between the two. I felt the engine rev again under me as we sped off into the black nighttime.

:) :p ;)

It wasn't too long before we reached the house; Jacob driving at speeds that rivaled _him_. On my way to his house, I decided something. Tonight was about Jacob, and I wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. Even me. That being said, the only reference I'll make to _him_ will be saying… well, _him_.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jacob ask, and I realized that I had spaced off again, as Jacob was standing next to the motorcycle, no longer on it.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jake," I said, trying to hide my nervousness.

"You know you don't have to do this," Jacob said sadly, sensing my nervousness. I quickly countered by placing my hand on his shoulder. His skin burned under my touch.

"No, I want to do this. Listen Jake; tonight is going to be like if we _could_ end up together, if we _were_ together. Tonight is about us and only us, and I'm not going to let thoughts of _him_ ruin it," I said before pulling my arms around his neck, hugging him.

Jake immediately knew who _him_ was; he didn't need to ask. We had a bond like that. He quickly returned the hug, his warmth overflowing around me. It felt like I was in an oven, but it was a good feeling. I liked it. I felt his arms grab my waist, hoisting me up off the motorcycle. He gestured them to his waist, my legs immediately wrapping around them.

He carried me inside swiftly then; three strides to reach the door. Another few inside and suddenly we were in his room. He carried me to his bed, laying me down before settling himself on top, my body being filled with his warmth.

We stared at each other for a while then, possibly because we knew what we were going to do, just neither wanting to do it first. I realized he was nervous too. "Jacob Black, are you afraid?" I said playfully, hoping it would somehow affect the mood.

His laugh was loud, yet somehow quiet enough not to wake anyone who might else be here. I suspected Jake somehow got Billy out of the house though, or else we would have changed the date. "Maybe," he finally said after he finished. "But probably not as scared as you are."

I chuckled at the comment. "You're probably right," I agreed. And then he leaned down towards me, his lips softy covering mine. It felt like all my emotions were on the rage, all for him. My hands grabbed at his black hair, tugging on it harshly, knowing it didn't hurt him.

He responded by deepening the kiss, his tongue lashing out at my parted lips. I eagerly let it in. It felt good, knowing I didn't have to hold back, that I didn't have to be careful like I was with _him_. It felt good, it felt free. It made me feel… normal.

I felt his hands on my waist, trailing lightly over the cloth of my shirt before slipping under. The warmth increased tenfold. My tongue licked at his, one hand staying in his hair while the other starting to roam down his shoulder. He broke the kiss, gasping lightly before kissing at my jaw, slowly moving down my neck, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. My hand squeezed his shoulder at the pleasure.

He finally reached the spot where my neck and collarbone met, lapping at it slightly. He then grinned, baring his teeth as he nipped softly at the skin, before biting down completely on it and sucking.

I let out a moan, one hand a vice-grip in his hair while the other scratched wildly at his shoulder, trying to dig into the skin. His chest rumbled at that, a low growl emitting from him, biting down slightly harder, making me moan again. He soon let go, licking at the spot once more before moving back up, kissing me softly on the lips.

"God Bella, your skin's so beautiful. I want to feel more of it," he whispered softly to me, sucking on my earlobe lightly. That's when I noticed his hands had traveled up more, to rest right below my breasts. I moved my hands away from him, to rest above my head. He got the message, slipping his hands out from under me to tug the shirt off my head, tossing it off the bed.

At once I felt too over-exposed, my arms quickly moving to cover myself up, despite that I still had a bra on. Jacob caught my hands quickly, placing them softly back around his neck. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you're beautiful Bella," he whispered to me, with unwavering honesty in his voice.

"That doesn't mean I still can't be though…" I mumbled quietly to myself, but of course he heard it anyway, laughing slightly.

"Silly Bella…" he said, leaning down to capture my lips again, kissing me fiercely. I forgot all about all insecurities at that moment, feeling nothing but a burning love for him. It might have also been the warmth of his skin against mine, but I really didn't care which at the moment.

I felt his arms reach around my waist, slowly sliding up my back until they reached my bra again. They slipped under, easily unhooking the clasp. Had he done this before? His hands moved again, still slow, to the front, grabbing the bra as he pulled it off my arms. He sat up then some, watching me blush as he stared down at them. I squirmed, letting him know I was uncomfortable in this situation.

He sighed, his breath hitting my cheek. "Seriously Bella, would you stop worrying? You're the farthest thing from ugly," he told me, rolling his eyes at my shyness of the scenario. My forehead creased, a frown tugging on my lips.

"Well, excuse me for being self-conscience!" I half-yelled at him, aware of other people who might be in the house besides us. He just let out another sigh, which infuriated me more. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Jacob Bla-"

I stopped mid-sentence, only because Jacob had had enough and decided to shut me up by kissing. It worked. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on my own, the warmth that surrounded me because of it. I squeaked softly afterwards, because Jacob's hands had reached up to cup my breasts. My eyes opened wide, looking at him as he pulled away, grinning softly.

"Ja-Jake!" I stammered out, surprised by his bluntness. He merely chuckled at my expression.

"Relax Bella, your breasts are…" He took a quick intake of air in, as if trying to find the right word. "Perfect. What are they, a 38B?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, blushing more as if that were possible. Did he have to guess the right size?

He didn't say anything but just gently squeezed my breasts again, another gasp coming from my lips again. "You like that Bells?" he whispered in my ear, massaging the mounds in his huge hands. I was only able to nod my head, closing my eyes at the sensation. His fingers trailed over my nipples, flicking them as I moaned the warmth from his hands pushing me over the edge.

Soon, I felt him press his lips to my collarbone, electricity shooting through my veins. His lips moved further down, until they wrapped themselves around one of my breasts, sucking gently. I thrusted my chest up into his touch, unable to stop myself. Not that I really wanted to. His tongue flicked out, teasing my nipple, as he moved to the other, giving it the same treatment.

"Jacob…" I moaned, feeling his fingers trail on my stomach, slowly heading downward.

"Mmm… say my name again Bells," he said, his lips at my ear again, sucking on it softly.

"Jacob!" I yelled his name even louder, feeling his fingers slip under my jeans, his thumb easily undoing the button. I whimpered, cracking my eyes open to glance downward as he eased my jeans off. I lifted up my hips to help him. I shivered my arms suddenly at my sides. Had Jacob put them there?

I felt his fingers brush across my opening through my underwear and I bit my lip in pleasure. "Bella…" he whispered huskily in my ear. "How bad do you want it Bella?"

I tried to vocalize, but all that came out was a whimpering moan. I heard him chuckle and I looked up at his face to see him smirking.

"Tell me Bella," he said again, feeling his fingers' warmth flick across my opening. "I want you to tell me what you want."

"I want you," I said in a plea. "Pl-Please Jake…"

I felt him pull down my underwear and I let out a victory cry in my head. Was he going to give to me? "Do you want this?" he asked, slowly pushing two of his fingers inside me.

"Yes!" I yelled, my voice cracking as I threw my head back, the pleasure unmeasurable. And the warmth of his fingers just added more to it. I heard him laugh at my response but I didn't care. It felt good and I wanted more of it!

I suddenly pulled on his hair, leaning up so I could kiss him. He eagerly agreed, pushing his fingers farther inside me as he did. I moaned into the kiss, feeling his move his fingers around inside me. God, it felt good!

Then he pulled them out just to push them back in slightly faster. He did over and over, each time gaining speed. "Bella," he said and it took me a while to realize that I was biting on his neck. I pulled away, letting my head rest on the pillow as he looked at me. "I wanna _taste_ you Bella," he said, pulling his fingers all the way out this time.

I whimpered, almost grabbing his hand and telling him to continue. He pulled his two fingers into view, and I could see something clear dripping from them. I realize that it was _me_. He then stuck the fingers in his mouth, pulling them out seconds later, clean.

"Delicious," he murmured softly to himself before grinning at me and readjusting his body. When I saw him start to scoot downward, I immediately clamped my legs shut, a reflex.

He looked at my legs, then back at me, frowning. "Bella…" he said. It almost sounded like a growl. I shuddered. "Don't be an idiot."

I shook my head back and forth. Why wouldn't my muscles unclench?! I heard him sigh and looked back down to see him crawl back up, until we were face to face. "I'm not going to hurt you Bella," he said softly, rubbing his thumb along my cheek. "You know that."

"I-I know," I said, breathing in deeply. "I'm just… scared."

"I know that," he said to me, kissing me softly. He pulled away much too soon. "But you've got to trust me."

_I do_, I wanted to say, yell, scream out the words, but I ended up just nodding my head.

"You'll love it. Trust me Bells," he said, and I did. I closed my eyes, not able to watch him as he scooted back down my body, spreading my legs easily. I heard him gasp and I wonder whether it was in amazement or disgust. Had Jacob even ever done this before?!

I was about to voice my thoughts, when I felt it. A sensation so wonderful, my back arched off the bed in pleasure, my voice shrieking out, "JACOB!" in surprise instead. The sensation stopped, and I heard him laugh quietly to himself, before going back to it, feeling the warmth of his _tongue_ inside me. I felt my pleasure climb higher, higher than its ever been, even with _him_. I truly don't know how anything can be more perfect than this…

"Ja-Jake…" I moaned, my hands moving from its harsh grip on his head to tearing up the sheets and back again. I was close; I could feel it.

Jacob responded, or it at least sounded like he tried to, but the vibrations of his voice pushed me over the edge, as I let out a blood-curdling scream, feeling the epiphany of my pleasure wash out-and over Jacob. I panted heavily, feeling my head crash back down onto the pillows. I hadn't even realized I had taken it off them.

Jacob stayed down there for a moment longer, and a part of me wished I knew what he was doing. Another part didn't. Finally, Jacob crawled his way back up my body, licking his lips before pulling his shirt off over his head, tossing were I presumed all my other clothes were. Hopefully.

"Its damn hot," he replied afterward, thinking maybe I might object. Uh, two words.

_Hell no._

I hadn't noticed-well, yes, I had-but Jacob had a _nice_ body. He was _ripped_. His body had the WHOLE package-abs, pecks, and anything else that was muscle. Well, that's what you get for being a werewolf.

"So," Jacob asked, supporting his weight over me by elbows now. "How… was it?"

I blushed, looking away from his face. Instead, I looked at his chest. "Uh… it was good. Really, really good."

I heard him chuckle and looked back up just in time for his lips to sweep over mine, kissing me. I immediately melted into it, closing my eyes as I felt myself being swept away. He pulled away much too soon, and I groaned, tugging on his hair, hoping he'll return. He didn't.

"Wh-Where are you going?" I heard myself ask, watching him grin as he sat up. I blushed, realizing I was naked while he still had his pants on.

"Come on," he whispered, and I realized he was holding his hand out for me. I stared at it, wondering why, but I took non-the-less, feeling him lift my body up until I was also sitting, our chests barely touching.

His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me there. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his chest, feeling the heat of his body engulf us both. "Are you ready?" he whispered and my eyes shot back open. "or do you have something else in mind."

I knew what he was asking. He meant: _Do you want to do anything _to me_ before we go on?_ And my reaction scared me; I did. This could go horribly wrong, seeing as I would have no idea what to do. But I wanted to do something to him, to repay him for the pleasure he just gave me.

That much I was certain of.

I pulled away from his chest, and he let me, as I looked up into his dark-colored eyes. They shined with support, and I knew he wouldn't make me do anything I wouldn't want to do. I grinned, trying to make it sexy, as I pushed lightly on his chest, enough for him to get the message to flip us, him now on his back as I straddled him.

"You know, you look _so_ sexy like that," Jacob commented, and I tried not to blush, knowing what he was staring at. Instead, I concentrated on his pants, willing my hands to move to them, to touch them.

"I can take them off, if you want-" Jacob started but I interrupted him.

"No, I-I want to do myself," I said, swallowing, grabbing the hem of his sweats. I took one deep breath, and pulled them down, boxers and all. I let Jacob kick them off once they were at his ankles.

And for a moment, I was frozen. I know it probably seemed… rude, but I couldn't stop staring. It was the first time I had actually seen one of… these besides in our books from Sex Ed. I could feel my face heating up, just staring at it, Jacob hissing in relief to it being out. Oh God, how was I going to _do_ this?!

"Bells," Jacob called, and I tried to look at him. But I couldn't take my eyes off how… how _big_ it was. How was that thing possibly going to fit inside _me_?! "Bella," Jacob called again, and I felt his hand forcibly reach out and pull my chin up, linking my eyes with his.

"Bella, if you're not going to do anything, we need to get this show on the road," Jacob said, and I realized his eyes were begging to me. I looked down, seeing his other hand around, uh… himself, tugging slightly at it. He must be in pain I thought and took another couple deep breaths for measure.

"No Jacob, I'm going to do this. I want to repay the favor," I told him, staring into his eyes.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything if you don't wan-" Jacob cut off with a gasp, as my hand had replaced his. Oh frick, was it supposed to be burning up like this?!

I ignored that thought, scooting my body down closer to it. I gave his… member a few more good strokes, testing to see which was better. He seemed to be enjoying all of it, as his head was rolled back, resting in the pillows, panting softly. I smiled to myself. Hey, I wasn't so bad at this after all!

But now… I gulped; I was ready to try something new. Slowly, I lifted my hand away from his member, and slowly-cautiously-flicked my tongue out, touching the top. I heard him groan, feeling the bed shift in weigh. "Ah. God… Bella!" he groaned, and I feared I did something wrong.

"What now?" I asked, my voice distorted because of my tongue still on it.

"No, its nothing. Its… fuck, it feels _good_ Bella," Jacob answered, and I felt his hand in my hair, urging me forward.

And I did. I moved my tongue down and around, in circles around the top, sliding down the shaft. At one point, when I made my way back to the top, Jacob kept me there, urging me down with my mouth.

So I did, covering the top of his member. It felt like I had hot chocolate that was solid in my mouth, the way it warmed me. So I sucked on it, hoping to get more of that feeling. I did, and it seemed to drive Jacob insane, mumbling incoherent words to me like, "Fuck, this feels… God Bells, you're so-More, you're doing… Fuck."

I giggled, and he groaned, thrusting his hips up slightly at me. I took the opportunity to take more of him into my mouth, sucking down on it. I closed my eyes, feeling the sensation. I don't know what had me so freaked out before; I was fine at this.

Jacob then started tugging at my hair, rather roughly. "Bella, stop. I gonna-" He didn't finished, and his hand squeezed my hair and I soon found out why. His member throbbed slightly in my mouth before stilling, feeling it squirt out his release in my mouth.

I stayed completely still, almost gagging at how much. Once I felt him finished, I slowly pulled away, going back to sitting on top of him. I swallowed it, licking my lips. The taste was… okay? I don't really know how to explain it. I sure wasn't expecting it, but it could have been a lot worse.

I looked down at Jacob, who was panting, sweat falling from him. He grinned, coming to sit up, kissing me. "For a first-timer, you're pretty damn good," he mumbled against my lips.

"Th-Thank you?" I said, blushing, before he flipped us back over, feeling my breath _whoosh_ out of me as my back hit the bed. Jacob then leaded over, to the nightstand, grabbing something. I realized it was a condom.

"Smart thinking," I mumbled, watching him rip it open.

"Well, you know," he shrugged as he put it on. "it wouldn't be too smart if you got pregnant before your wedding, huh?" He winked at me, positioning himself. I began to feel nervous again, my legs slowly closing of their own accord. Jacob wedged a hand in there, pushing them back apart.

"Bells, it'll be alright," he whispered, feeling myself become wet from the heat. He flicked a finger against my core. "I won't do anything you don't want me to," he added on, staring down at my stomach. It lurched in guilt.

My hands soon found their way to his face, tugging slightly so he'd bring it up. "I want to do this," I told him, staring into his eyes, feeling myself melt. "I'm sure; I don't want to lose you, lose _this_."

He grinned, kissing me softly. "Then get ready for a bit of pain," he mumbled against my lips, and before I knew it he had shoved himself fully inside me, stopping once he past by the barrier. My body arched as I bit down on my lip. It hurt-a lot. All the while, Jacob showered my neck with kisses, telling me over and over again he was sorry about the pain.

I gasped. "I-It's alright…" Breathe in. "It-It doesn't hurt so much anymore." Breathe out. "You can g-go on." Jacob stared at me for a second, and I knew I hadn't fooled him.

But I was partially right; the pain _was_ going away. And in its place was staggering heat. Unbelievable. Unreal. My body felt so warm, like I was sitting right next to a fire, almost in it. But it didn't burn; it felt _good_. I liked it.

I let out a moan, rolling my head back. I felt the bed start to creak, and I knew Jacob took that as a sign that he could go. He pushed himself into me, before pulling out. Pushing in, pulling out. Pushing in, pulling out.

It felt wonderful and I moaned, eyes closed, my arms around Jacob's neck. I felt him panting on my own neck, feeling his hands at my waist. He lifted them up slightly, giving us another angle. And when he pushed in-God! My nails dug into my shoulders, Jacob groaning in pleasure at it.

We continued at it, Jacob speeding up slightly after a few more thrusts. I didn't want this feeling to end; it was too wonderful, to colorful for words. Light, pictures, feelings flash beneath my eyelids, all of them wonderful and all about Jacob. I felt myself coming nearer, the colors getting brighter, pictures flashing faster. I groaned.

"Oh… Jacob… I'm-I'm gonna-" I moaned but he cut me off.

"I know; I can feel it. God, I never got to tell you but you're-ugh-you're so _fucking tight_ Bells!" Jacob groaned, his thrusts becoming irregular. He was close too.

My nails dug into him again, as I screamed his name, feeling myself go over the edge, him milking out my release as he tried to finish himself off. "God… damn it!" he cussed, thrusting deeply once more to bury himself inside me, releasing his fluid.

My arms feel limply to the sides, the strength seem to vanish from them. My chest heaved up and down, gasping for air. It was so good, and even though I'm so _tired_… I felt hyper. Like a burst of adrenaline rushing through me, I wanted to do it again. Like a roller costar you want to go on ten times, I wanted to _ride_ Jacob Black.

I giggled, blushing at my inner thoughts. There were just… so unlike me. I felt Jacob pull out, leaning down beside me, our sweat melting together. That's what we were; together. One being when we made love. It was… impossible to explain.

I managed to pull myself to the side, facing him, wrapping my arms back around his neck. "Good?" he asked, and I roll my eyes.

"Duh," I replied before kissing him, feeling him pull my body to mold with his.

"Well, get some sleep then," he said after pulling away. "You have a big day tomorrow."

I sighed. "Yeah… I do." My adrenaline seemed to turn into drowsiness, as my eyelids felt heavier.

"Sleep my Bella," I heard Jacob coo, kissing my eyelids. "I'll always be yours forever… in our dreams."

_**Man, I feel very rusty; I hope the lemon wasn't bad. I haven't written one in forever, so it seems I need to get back on track. Anyways, I seemed to have finished the first half of the story. Sorry to leave it at such a crappy ending, but the **__**real**__** ending will get resolved in the next chapter.**_

_**So, did you likey? I hope you did, but please second my thoughts by reviewing. Remember, a writer can only go up! I'll try to update with the Edward/Bella chapter soon, but seeing how long it took to get this one out, I doubt it. Thanxs! :) :p ;)**_


End file.
